Double Sided Betrayal
by SweetlySinisterScribbler
Summary: When Irons betrays Gideon's trust, Gideon joins the Sentinel Task Force. When Irons sees this as a form of betrayal, he attempts to hurt Gideon in the worst way possible. What happens when Gideon is at risk of losing everything he fought so hard for? Sequel to "When Gideon's Home". One-Shot.


**Hey Guys! So here we are with the sequel to "When Gideon's Home", I hope you guys enjoyed the first part as a kind of background to this one. I do plan to do an alternate ending to this story, so do please hold on for that (release date is currently unknown). I do have to say thank you for the support on this little series, it means so much to me and I do plan to write more for the Call of Duty series. Please make sure to leave a review letting me know what you think of the story and with that said, let's get onto the story!**

Third Person POV

After working at Atlas for some time, a new guy named Mitchell had come to join the fight. Being fresh from the marines and having just lost an arm, he was a work in progress, but Irons liked him. So Gideon worked with Mitchell, giving his everything into making the man a better soldier. He had introduced Ilona and Joker to Mitchell, both of which took a shine to him quite quickly and soon enough the group of four became five.

Gideon had begun to notice the changes in Irons, the ways he acted in meetings with potential clients and the way he became more hell-bent on catching Hades than before. After executing Hades, he thought Irons would go back to normal, but things got worse. Ilona had found a tape of him executing a VIP they had saved and Irons was becoming more secretive than ever. He had stayed behind while the others escaped, needing to know the real man that he had been following for all these years.

He had been able to sneak into a meeting without Irons knowing, soon discovering that it was with Dr. Pierre Danois. This creep they had pulled from a hospital and Mitchell nearly died trying to save him. Irons had spoken of his vision for the future, including civilians who could not fight back. They could breathe and work at gun point, not having an ounce of the freedom they had been promised. Those who died, their bodies would be vacuum sealed into bags, Irons had said, "it would be the perfect way to have control of the world with no risk of anyone fighting back".

He had trusted Irons with everything he had, believed that the man was really in this to help people, but he had placed is trust in the wrong person. After meeting Mitchell, everything about Atlas became clearer, how quickly the company was spreading and the fact that he couldn't believe a word Irons said. This is when the guilt had risen to new heights, knowing that he had been a part of something that could so easily bring the world to its knees.

He had escaped from Atlas following Ilona and Mitchell's escape months ago, hoping that he could prevent what was about to happen. He joined Sentinel and worked along the man, Cormack, to try to stop Irons in his tracks. He had helped to defend the US fleet in the bay and had also gotten a front row seat to Irons destroying the bridge, killing thousands of innocent people. Hell, he had also gained a front row seat to the death of his friend Knox.

Manticore. The thing that killed Knox and everyone who wasn't in the Atlas database. A cheat move by Irons to win a fight without losing anyone in the process. It had been unleashed by drones while they had been at war, but Irons claimed that these sacrifices were necessary. Would have been true had Atlas been losing any soldiers as well. This bio-weapon was also what caused his team to be captured.

They had been brought to Atlas HQ, to an area that had been modified to hold prisoners from the war. Along the way to somewhere, they had been able to see other prisoners getting whipped or set on fire with the flame-thrower, others having been locked in cages with no way out. Cormack had told them that no one was coming for them, so they only had to wait for an opportunity to strike and escape.

They were brought to this room where Gideon and Ilona were on one side of a glass wall with guards watching over them while Cormack and Mitchell were basically chained to these cross things. The door opened and Irons walked in, flanked by two guards, wanting the Sentinel force to know who's in charge. Irons ended up shooting Cormack in the hip, choosing to let him bleed out then kill him where he stood, but Mitchell was a different story.

Irons had given Mitchell his left arm back after losing it in the war trying to save his best friend Will, Irons' son. Irons had truly believed that Mitchell would have followed him into the depths of hell, but he had been mistaken, He wanted Mitchell to hurt the same way he did, so he took a wrench and smashed the left arm inwards which left Mitchell with one good arm.

Gideon thought that was it and prepared to make his move, but then Irons yelled for his men to bring the two in. A group of three Atlas men came in pushing two people with bags over their heads into the room, but once they were in, Irons had forced them to sit on the ground. He removed their bags and Gideon tried to break out of his restraints, wanting to block his two girls from harm.

Savannah sat on the ground with their two year old daughter Chloe staying as close to her as possible, both scared of what was to come. Irons yelled at him through the glass wall, calling him a traitor to this country and saying that his family now had to pay the price for his betrayal. Gideon had yelled. Oh did he yell and scream and beg and plead, but it was all for naught. One minute he's trying to soothe Savannah, make her think that everything's gonna be okay when Irons takes the wrench he used on Mitchell and bashes her head in.

He had yelled at Irons, claiming that he was going to kill him, but Irons just laughed it off. He stood behind the now 2-year old Chloe and told her it would be over soon, but Gideon had tried to get to his girl. He and Ilona both tried to fight the men guarding them, but ended up getting pinned to the ground, with Gideon realizing that he wasn't enough to protect his family. He ended up being forced to watch this villain stomp his daughters head in while hearing her cry out for daddy to help her.

It was done. They were dead, Cormack was injured and Irons was gone. He had wanted to leave the room without them and hunt Irons down, but Ilona had convinced him not to, telling him that he had to wait for his chance. So he waited and six months later he got it. They had found Irons at his base of operations and there was nowhere left for him to run. Every ally that he had made had turned on him after he had taken down the bridge in San Francisco, leaving him open for whoever got to him first.

Cormack had died about a month before this operation began and Gideon could only see red. He wanted vengeance for his friends and his family, wanted Irons gone from the face of the Earth, but he was still a marine and still had orders to follow. He was meant to work with Mitchell and stop a rocket launch that would release manticore over a dozen places. They had stopped the launch and were on their way out, but Mitchell got injured trying to stop the launch and Gideon was never one for leaving a teammate behind.

He had carried Mitchell, putting him down only when they needed cover so they could survive the ambushes set up. Irons had shown his face again when he thought he was safe, telling the two that everything that has occurred was for the best, but this drove Gideon to his boiling point. He had gotten out of his exo with some help from Mitchell and told him to tell everyone that the launch has been aborted. Gideon was going after Irons.

Men tried to stop him, tried to protect Irons, but even Ilona had said that she wouldn't want to fight Gideon at this point. He shot one man in the head and threw another over a railing, diving to the ground and catching Irons by his ankles. Climbing up he began punching the older man, over and over until his hands were coated in blood, but Irons was still breathing. He got up and grabbed his knife, slicing the man all over – making sure to hit him in spots that would hurt, but not allow him to bleed out. He wanted the man to suffer.

Six months later, his girls, Cormac, and Knox got the funerals they deserved, Gideon having taken on the entirety of the planning. Family and friends that survived the war showed up, even some people who didn't know them came to pay their respects. Gideon, Mitchell and Ilona all agreed to stay with Sentinel after what happened, Gideon doing so out of respect for his family. They had been offered many jobs, but they all refused as they lost trust in strangers after the shit that Irons pulled. They met up every year on the day the funeral had taken place no matter where they were in their life, refusing to let their sacrifices fade into the background.


End file.
